codefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TRON: Age of X.A.N.A. 2
TRON: Age of X.A.N.A. 2 '''is a revamped version of the Code Lyoko/Tron crossover story TRON: Age of XANA. Chapter Count: 9 (original AoX) 1 (current) Plot XANA's back... and he needs help! Deep in the Grid, a malicious program is draining his power. With the help of an American illusionist, and the forces inside the mysterious Sky Sanctuary, can they save the AI before the world is conquered by the MCP? Characters *Jeremie Belpois' *'Odd Della Robbia' *'Aelita Schaeffer' *'William Dunbar' - Is the first to have nightmares involving X.A.N.A.'s pain due to his connection with the AI. He bonds well with Tron. *'Yumi Ishiyama' *'Ulrich Stern' *'Sam Flynn''' - The human who visited the Grid during TRON: Legacy. *'Quorra Flynn' - an ISO native to the Grid. She and Sam are present at the shore when Team Lyoko returns to the ocean shore. *'MCP' - Captured the remains of XANA and tortures the program in order to gain power. *'Tron' - A program native to the Grid. Shortly after Aden visits Lyoko, the events of TRON: Legacy cast Rinzler into the Sea of Simulation. Upon entering the Sea's deeper section, where the Virtual Worlds float, Tron's Rinzler corruption was stripped away and his body completely healed. *'Ayit' An ISO living in total secret. *'Anon' A System Monitor who has been dead since the Purge of the ISOs. *'X.A.N.A. '- The remains of his program drifted to the top of the Digital Sea, known as the Sea of Simulation, where they were fished out and recompiled into a program's body. Over time, the MCP began torturing him for information and began draining power from XANA. *'Aden Taylor' - The owner of the Sky Sanctuary, age 18. Is an American young man living on his own. his avatar's illusion ability is incredibly powerful. His day job is a library, with weekends off. *'Novan Taylor'- Aden's uncle, age 20 (physical) age 40 (chronological). When XANA took over Lyoko, he was cast into the code stream of the Desert Sector. His abilities include Geokinesis and a Berserker form. This this form can interact with the Core, it can manipulate Lyoko itself, and even create new Sectors at the cost of the form itself. *'Orion Taylor' - Aden's father and Novan's brother, age 45. Creator of the Sky Sanctuary, he lives down the street from his son. *'Damion' - Also known as the Son of XANA, Damion is a powerful avatar. Chapters Settings *'Lyoko' - The virtual world XANA uses to send messages **'Ice Sector (Sector 1)' - This Watery zone is the perfect battlezone for Orion's hydrokinetic ability **'Desert Sector (Sector 2)' - The lower area holds a large docking bay for visitors. Novan was imprisoned here, and considers the Sector to be his "home", with good reason: Hs Geokinesis reaches borderline god-level here, to the point where he can split a platform in half with a single stab of his sword, and generate a mountain with an upward thrust. **'Forest Sector (Sector 3)' - Known for being a vacation spot to get away from the bustle of the Grid. This is classic Warrior Territory. **'Mountain Sector (Sector 4)' - This Sector is Aden's battleground. Illusion and teleportation can easily trick enemies into taking a literal long walk off a short cliff! **'Carthage (Sector 5)' - The heart of Lyoko **'Volcano Sector (Sector 6)' - This Sector is often referred to as "Lyoko's Hell. Damion's pyrokinesis ability allows him to manipulate the molten terrain in any way he sees fit **'Sky Sector (Sector 7)' - When not in the real world or wandering the Grid, Xana chooses to spend his quiet time here, in "the Heaven of Lyoko". *'Sky Sanctuary'- another world created by Aden Taylor's father who worked with Franz Hopper. *'Digital Sea/Sea of Simulation' - The connecting point between the virtual worlds and the Grid. *'The Grid '- The "digital frontier" where Programs live. **'New Xanadu' - A port city built by the Hand of XANA. Cancellation of Original The original story was a psuedo Roleplay with Fanfiction author DramaRose 13. Due to real life issues, mainly college, the story was sadly cancelled. Trivia *The author commonly shortens the story's title to Age of XANA, due to his habit of simply saying "Lyoko" instead of Code Lyoko's full title. *Abbreviations include "T:AoX", or simply "AoX". *The Cortex of Lyoko Evolution is set to make a cameo, but it will not be entered. It is located under the Grid's landmass. *Lyoko's world, as well as the Sky Sanctuary, float under the Sea of Simulation. *The story's original logo was a Legacy-style identity disk merged with the Eye of XANA logo. The current version is the same with a 2 next to it. Pictures